


A Pent-Up Rat

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Shyness, Walking In On Someone, shy rat man becomes power fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Walking in on Cardinal Copia in a....compromising situation quickly leads to the best fuck of your life, once he breaks through his own shell.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Pent-Up Rat

“Copia?” You call out from your place at the door, hand still hovering to knock. The door itself was slightly ajar, the candle light from within his office spilling into the hallway beyond. “Copia? Are you okay?” When no sound from your Cardinal reaches your ears, you enter his chambers and shut the door behind you with a soft click. Proceeding into the dark room beyond, you’re struck with two thoughts: Are you allowed to be in here? If he catches you, what would the punishment be?

You walk around the Cardinal’s desk and approach the room to his private chambers. Inside, you can hear the faint sounds of the Cardinal’s rats snuffling around in their cages and squeaking, as well as what sounds like heavy breathing. You freeze, hand on the door to the bedroom and strain your ears for any further indication that something is wrong. Another breath sounds from the inside of the room, strained and tinged with exertion. You grab a large candlestick from the Cardinal’s desk and brandished it, slamming the door open.

“CARDINAL! Are you okay?!” So busy are you with looking into the shadowy corners for an attacker that you fail to notice the man himself, reclined in a chair and beet red. When you make eye contact with him, he only flushes a deeper shade of crimson, if that were possible. Your eyes drift to his lap, where a pillow has been placed hastily. “Oh, I thought…I’m so sorry, Cardinal!”

“It is okay, not to worry” He flaps a hand at you, attempting to dismiss the awkwardness tinging the air. “Please, go into my office. I will join you in a moment.” He runs both of his hands through his air, jumping to fix the pillow when it begins to shift. You back out of the room to wait.

***

Cardinal Copia enters his office moments after you do. Noticing you already sitting in one of his office chairs, he takes a seat at his desk. Considering what you had just caught him doing, he was remarkably well presented. You, on the other hand, were a nervous and horny wreck. Your leg was bouncing a mile a minute and your hands were jumbled in the edges of your habit.

“I’m sorry about that, Sister. Was there something you needed from me?” Copia seems collected enough. The thing off about his appearance was some slight smudging of his usual makeup, and the missing gloves.

“Imperator asked me to bring you these papers about the Ultimate Tour, Cardinal.” You motion to the papers on his desk. “I’m sorry about barging into your bedroom. I thought…I thought one of the Ghouls…” You trail off your words, muttering something about ‘heat’ and ‘prey’.

“It’s not a problem. It’s been some time since a Sibling has seen it anyway.” Copia laughs slightly, still valiantly attempting to wave away your embarrassment. “Really Sister, it is no trouble to me.” He flaps his hand towards you dismissively, a comforting smile on his face in the flickering candlelight.

“Cardinal, I feel the need to ask…” You shift in your seat, trying to alleviate the burning ache between your legs that had settled in. “Would it be out of line for me to ask if I may assist you?” You duck your head down, attempting to hide your flush.

“Sister.” Copia takes a deep breath. “I would very much appreciate that.” You look up at him sharply, making sure you heard him correctly. “It’s okay Sister. Come over.” You stand and make your way to him on shaky legs, sinking to your knees before him. His hand, rubbing softly on his thigh, moves to the zipper of his pants and finally undoes it, allowing his cock to spring free. It’s not quite fully erect, but it’s still mouth-wateringly enticing in its size. A thick vein runs up the bottom, and you’re struck with the urge to taste him.

Your hand comes forward of its own volition to rub his thighs reverently, mouth agape in your sudden spike of lust. Copia sighs softly and you look up at him, surprised to see how red and flushed he is. Both of his hands are holding the arms of the chair in a white-knuckled grip.

“Don’t look at me Sister. Not quite yet.” You dutifully close your eyes and lean forward, pressing small kisses and lapping your tongue over the thick shaft of his cock. A small burst of air sounds from above you when you press your tongue to the spot just above his balls. You glance up quickly and see that he has a hand over his mouth, eyes looking anywhere but you. You lean back onto your haunches and look up at him.

“Cardinal, are you sure this is okay?”

“Yes I just…It’s been a while, Sister. Please don’t stop.” You nod at his reaffirmed consent and return your mouth to the base of his cock. Your tongue lathes a path from his balls to the head of his cock where you quickly close your lips around it. Copia punches out a shocked breath above you and hear him whisper a “yes” as you sink lower down. Spurred on by his growing desire for you, you pull off slightly and press your tongue to the slit, gathering the precum there. His hips jerk slightly and he apologizes.

“It’s okay, Cardinal. You can let loose.” He hums slightly at your allowance and puts a tentative hand to the back of your head. “You can do what you want, Cardinal. I’m here to serve you.” He nods and pushes your head forward just slightly. You take the hint and take him back into your mouth, bobbing softly and allowing your tongue to glide along the vein at the bottom of his cock. His hand tightens its grip in your hair ever so slightly.

“So good,” he moans almost inaudibly. You shift on your knees, coming a little bit closer to him so you can take him into your throat. Your nose nuzzles softly into the tuft of public hair at the base of his cock and he -finally- moans, his hand holding you in place for a split second. He pulls you off of him and looks at you. His white eye seems to glow with a just barely suppressed lust, while his other eye is blown and roving over your face. You lick your lips slightly and he mimics your movement. Something in him seems to change at your action.

“Cardinal?”

“Up.” He pulls you to your feet, mashing his lips against yours in a rough and heated kiss. His teeth find your lower lip and nip slightly. You can taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue when he slides it into your mouth to deepen the kiss. You break the kiss and pull away, breathing heavily.

“What do you want, Cardinal?”

“I just want your body.” He moves you backwards, stumbling, into the open door of his bedroom. Copia’s foot kicks up behind him to slam the door shut, his piercing gaze never leaving yours. “You come into my chambers. You interrupt me for inane papers. You offer to service me.” He’s advancing on you slowly, matching your pace as you walk backwards through his room. His gaze is dark- predatory, almost. “You offer this to me, your Cardinal, yes?” The backs of your knees hit the bed frame. You nod.

And then he’s on you.

His hands swiftly reach under your habit, pulling it off over your head and taking your bra roughly with it. His hands come to your hips and rest there, drumming a beat into the soft folds of your flesh as his lips latch on to the sensitive skin below your ear. He’s whispering something and it takes you until a few words into his sentence to recognize what he’s saying.

“…going to take you like you’ve never been taken before. Going to claim your body and soul. Going to make you my little play thing until you can’t handle me anymore. I will have you, body and blood.” His hips are moving against yours, his cock grinding against the only remaining cloth on your body. It’s all you can do to cling on to him, encouraging him with moans and yeses, your hips starting to move against his. A low snarl emerges from his throat as he removes the garment standing in the way of finally being skin to skin with you. He pushes you sideways onto the bed, grabbing on to your right leg and hoisting it over his shoulder, pulling you close to him.

“I’m going to use this body until I’m satisfied that you’ll never lust for another.” Copia looks down at you, locking your eyes with his mismatched ones. He thrusts forward slightly, the head of his cock rubbing over your heated and throbbing clit. “After this night you won’t go chasing my Ghouls for your pleasure anymore. You’ll come only to your Cardinal, and I will show you how your body is made to take me inside of it. All of me.” With this, he thrusts home inside of you, forcing you to take him to the hilt in one go.

“Oh my god, Copia!” The feeling of being full after so long on the edge was almost too much already. The stretched, burning sensation that came with you adjusting to his length was a welcome one, especially when he added a thumb to your clit, rubbing in practiced circles.

“Use my title or don’t address me at all, little one. You are under my control now, and it’s time you recognized that. When you cum, it will be by my ministrations only. You are a part of my congregation now, yes, little bird? Fitting that I should be the one to tear you down to your base urges. Even now, your body is under my command.” Copia leans in slightly, controlling your body with an ease that almost has you cumming just from the confidence. He’s an entirely different person than you recognize from the sermons and readings. He begins thrusting into you in earnest, clearly chasing his own pleasure with your body.

“Cardinal, you feel so good-” You manage to get out half of your sentence before he snaps his hips forward, purposely interrupting your train of thought and devolving you into wordless moans. Pulses of pleasure radiate from your core as his thrusts hit that perfect spot inside of you again, again, again, AGAIN. You see stars as you cum, hard, clenching down on Copia as you do. You feel his thrusts stutter as he works you through your high.

“I love to watch my toys cum on my cock. Love watching you squirm and pant with pleasure. Love watching you…twist and…” Copia stops talking, instead bringing both arms up to hug your thigh tightly to his chest. His thrusts become fast and shallow as his breathing speeds. “Fuck, look at what you do to me, Ghuleh. Going to absolutely use-” A groan slides past his lips instead of words as he thrusts deep one more time, thick cock pulsing as he empties himself inside of you. Copia slides out of you carefully, lowering your leg back down gently and patting your twitching muscles.

You twist your body to lay fully on the bed, reclining onto your back and bringing your knees to your chest to stretch them. Before you can quite grasp what’s happening, Copia is there beside you, his hands massaging your legs.

“Cardinal…”

“Copia. Please. I’m sorry about that.”

“Copia, that was incredible. Did you mean what you said? Can I come back?” You let out a soft sigh as his fingers work into your sore muscles, closing your eyes.

“I-” Copia sounds confused. You snap your eyes open in concern. “I did not think you would want to. Do you?” Any confusion he has is melted away at your tinkling laughter, a small smile of his own creeping across his reddened face.

“Of course I want to come back. That was the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Copia flaps one of his hands at you in a dismissive gesture.

“Such language!” You gape at him for a moment before completely devolving into belly laughter.


End file.
